osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1: Osomatsu-kun Returns
Osomatsu-kun Returns is the first episode of Osomatsu-san. Due to controversy over copyright issues, it was excised from the series order and not included on home video releases. Its summary was also removed from the official website in light of its exclusion. Characters *The Sextuplets *Iyami *Chibita *Totoko *Hatabo *Dekapan *Dayon Plot A Miracle? The episode starts off in black & white, with Osomatsu running to his brothers and telling them that they are receiving another anime series about them. The brothers freak out and ask if he's serious, to which Osomatsu replies that it's already started by pointing at the viewers. They all cheer in excitement, except for Choromatsu, who believes that since they're from the Showa era, they won't be popular in the current generation. Osomatsu and the other four reassure him, by showing off old gags, to which Choromatsu replies that they won't be popular again. Then, Iyami comes in and tells the sextuplets that his gags are loved by all generations; and he proceeds to preform his "Sheeeh!" pose. The sextuplets except for Choromatsu, who thinks that people today won't get it. Just as Iyami is about to respond, Totoko, along with Chibita, Dekapan, Hatabo, and Dayon push Iyami out of the way. Totoko also asks Osomastu if it's true, Osomatsu replies and points at the viewers again. Everyone but Choromatsu cheer in excitement; but Osomatsu has a plan to make them popular again, he tells his brothers about it, they all agree except for Choromatsu, who starts to freak out as the screen fades to black... Six Idols The episode then switches to color, as the sextuplets become idols, (with each having their own color) and begin to sing on stage with a huge audience. When the song ends, the crowd begins cheer and demand for an encore with the screen fading to black once again... Idols in School The next scene starts off with Totoko narrating, as the screen shows an overhead view of the Osomatsu Academy, a school for entertainers. A limousine then drives to the school entrance with the sextuplets coming out of the limo, the students cheer for them as Totoko narrates on each Matsus' character. The sextuplets then go inside the school to the top floor with a pool, the sextuplets then form a six with their hands and a they shoot a rainbow colored beam into the sky, destroying a dangerous meteor.... Meet the Matsus The scene then changes to Totoko, who is in line to buy lunch, she gets pushed out of the line dropping her purse in the process. Osomatsu then comes to help her up and stares at her as she blushes. Karamatsu then asks Osomatsu why is he flirting again. Osomatsu then explains that he was going to help her buy lunch, Karamatsu then calls Totoko a "Dull Thing", to which she thinks of him as a jerk. Suddenly, he then saves a puppy from being hit by a random car, in which Totoko responds that he's also kind. Jushimatsu then runs up to hug Totoko, calling her Audrey Hepburn, but instead pushes Osomatsu down. Both Karamatsu and Osomatsus' shirts fall off, causing the two to blush and hug each other in a romantic way. Totoko then screams and covers her eyes. Ichimatsu then gives Totoko her purse, and she notices Ichimatsus' pendant and wonders if he could be a "decedent of the Somethingorother Republic that saved the world from Emperor Whatshisname 400 years ago." As Ichimatsu attempts to foreshadow something, Todomatsu (carrying an umbrella) comes over and tells him how cool he is. Todomatsu then tells Totoko what kind of lunch and movie he wants to see with her. As Karamatsu and Osomastu put their shirts back on, Choromatsu then comes in and tells his brothers to refrain from making such a commotion and reminds them that they're celebrities. Totoko walks over to him and apologies for her being clumsy. With Choromatsu blushing and responding that she didn't cause trouble. The sextuplets then argue over her, and then each of them reaching their hand out to her and telling her to chose her favorite. Overwhelmed by this, Totoko has a terrible nosebleed and screams "Thank you very much!" She then collapses and is pronounced dead. Everything's Not Going Well The sextuplets then agree that everything is going to plan and that this is what anime is nowadays, with Choromatsu opposing and that it's too absurd. Karamatsu then says that since they're from the Showa era, they're reaching their limits, and Karamatsu yells at them with everything that's wrong with what they're doing. Ichimatsu then turns back to his black & white self, the brothers hide him until he is in his color form. Some of the students notice and begin to walk away. Karamatsu then goes to flirt with one of them and almost kisses her until at the last second he throws up since he's reaching his limit as Choromatsu wonders if this genre is too much for them. Jushimatsu is then complaining that a pachinko machine isn't working and says that it's a scam. To attempt to keep their cool, they (except for Choromatsu) preform Showa gags. The students are not pleased and abandon them, with Choromatsu telling them to come back... Other Genres Pop In A blond haired teacher of the school then shows up in front of the sextuplets and makes fun of them for trying to be popular. He then claims that he will be taking over the anime he then preforms the "Sheeeh!" pose, and the man is revealed to be none other than Iyami. With Iyamis' handsome looks, Choromatsu believes that they have a chance at being popular. Then Dayon and Hatabo, dressed in punk outfits walk in, Choromatsu reminds them that they're in a idol anime, not a punk anime. Jushimatsu, Karamatsu, and Todomatsu then start to do sports, with Choromatsu again reminding them that they're not in a sports anime, and that if they start to do different things, they won't be "Osomatsu-kun" anymore. Osomatsu then shows what other genres they can be, with Ichimatsu standing there and doing nothing. Then the principal, who is none other than a realistic Dekapan shows up and tells everyone to stop the chaos. Attack on Osomatsu Suddenly, the school begins to crumble, everyone runs except for the sextuplets who find out that it's none other than a Chibita titan coming to attack them. They all rush outside and begin to attack the Chibita titan with Choromatsu telling them to stop. Osomatsu attacks the Chibita titans' weak spot, which happens to be cutting the oden stick he is carrying. Then other anime genres and characters begin to attack the titian. Choromatsu then screams at them that none of Fujio Akatsuka's other characters make an appearance. With Choromatsu beginning to believe that everything is hopeless, the screen fades to black once more... Nothing's Working With the scene being black & white again, the sextuplets agree that they went completely off track. Osomatsu then wonders if Mr. Akatsua is angry with them, Karamatsu then says "I'm sure it's fine, he's been dead for a while." Right after he finishes the sentence, a photo frame of Akatsuka falls down, the sextuplets they say how sorry they are..... Adults with the Minds of Kids Ten years have passed and the sextuplets have now become adults and still had not found anything to do, the opening then plays. After the opening, the episode then ends with Choromatsu apologizing and tells the viewers that they'll do a better job for the next episode... Gallery Trivia *This episode contained numerous anime references, such as: **Attack on Titan **Doraemon **Assassination Classroom **Sailor Moon **Kuroko no Basuke **Pokémon **Bleach **Naruto **My Neighbor Totoro **Dragon Ball Z **Love Live! **Fist of the North Star **Yowamushi Pedal **Virtua Fighter (actually a video game) **Uta no Prince-samahttp://www.animenewsnetwork.com/review/mr-osomatsu/episodes-1-2/.94125 **Hana Yori Dango **Ouran High School Host Club *This episode was pulled from several streaming websites due to the creators not getting permission to make parodies of several copyrighted works (shown above), as Japan has no "fair use" clause. The episode was initially announced to be replaced for the home video release, with a "completely new animation" in its place. This proved to be true in a way, as the space it would have taken was filled by Episode 3.5 and a short OVA film titled Shiritori. *Osomatsu narrates the preview of the next episode. Reference References Category:Osomatsu-san Episodes Category:2015 anime Category:Season 1 Episodes